Demonic Cupid
by Fyfy
Summary: Sure maybe that he's evil... and that he's more than likely destroyed dozens, if not hundreds of lives. Was even a thief once or twice. But he doesn't recall any of that to warrant the type of punishment hes been given now.


AN: Rated M for Hiei's potty mouth :D

Disclaimer:

ITS MINE!! MINEEE!! HAHA!!!

No?

Seriously?

Dammit, okay, I tried.

* * *

He died.

He's dead.

Well, maybe that's a bit exaggerating, he didn't die _per say_.

His god-forsaken soul is just _outside_ of his body.

So technically not dead.

He supposes.

Muttering a few choice incoherent curses, he stood, well _floated_ over the vast city of Tokyo. His left eye twitching involuntarily, he fingered the piece of parchment hidden in his pocket before taking it out to read it over.

* * *

**_In regards to the request of former spirit detective, the imiko known as Hiei Jaganshi._**

_ We received your request and __have __reviewed your case. Unfortunately we have found that the weight of the previous transgressions that you have committed does not counterbalance the services that you have provided for us._

_Although Koenma, Prince of the Reikai_, _acquired your services through the promise of amnesty from past actions by offering your aid to one Yusuke Urameshi; considering the severity of your crimes we must ask you to remain dutiful this one last time before we erase your criminal record and be rightfully freed from all contracts by the Reikai._

_As of right now, we have taken the precaution of whatever retaliation you may have thought of and thus interlaced the ink written on this paper to cast a _**Kankagekai **_spell once read.  
_

_Your physical body is being held in the Reikai for safe-keeping. Please follow through the instructions written on the back of this page for your final mission._

_Thank you for your kind consideration regarding this matter._

* * *

Crumpling the paper in the palm of his hand, he shoved it in his pocket and fluttered over to the ground below.

Damn his instincts for not alerting him of the trap, hell, _damn_ Reikai all-together!

And for Kami's sakes! He's a demon! He. Does. **Not.** Fucking. _flutter_!

Mentally decapitating whoever it was that decided on his punishment (albeit an incomplete image at first since the culprit's face remains unknown, he substituted Koenma's face instead).

His pride eternally injured, he sighed and proceeded on with his mission. Better to get this over with now while his sanity lay intact.

-

A school bell rang signalling the end of the day for its students. Moments later, the once empty front courtyard was filled with chattering teenagers on their way home.

A pretty young girl with raven tresses cascading far beneath her shoulders, her pink lips in a forced smile surrounded by a seemingly frantic group of her talkative friends was seen walking down the stairs.

"Seriously Kagome, Hojo is like _the_ perfect guy for you!" The one with shoulder length black hair gushed.

Looking over to her friend, her smile almost dropping. "I don't think he's right for me, Eri."

"Why not? I thought that boyfriend of yours all ready chose that other woman. What a jerk!" Her other friend added, her lips in a scowl as her eyes reflected annoyance and worry.

Her breath hitched, Kagome supplied a reply as she gathered her thoughts, "Yes but it's... I'm not ready for another 'relationship' just yet" Stressing over the word relationship, whatever it was that they had, her smile dropped in favor of a frown as her brow was marred with creases of concentration. "It's just that... well Yuka I-"

Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, the girl with wavy, onyx curls squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Kagome. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." Giving her friend a kind smile, she leaned in and hugged her tightly. The others touched, they too joined in for a group hug.

Startled slightly by the reassurance, her thoughts abruptly stopped at the affection and tears was almost ripped from her bluish orbs. She smiled as she hugged back greatfully, "Thanks Ayumi, thanks you guys. You're the best."

Smiling cheekily, her friends waved their goodbyes as Kagome headed off towards the other direction, towards home.

Sighing slightly, she rubbed her temples as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

It was all over.

The jewel completed, the wish made, and the well sealed forever.

Recollection from the past events caused her to halt in her footsteps and a lone tear to drip softly against her reddening cheeks.

He chose her. He chose her because of the effect of the wish. She should've known, really.

Actually she did, its just that she hasn't quite readied her heart for the full blown admittance of his choice. Wiping off the wetness on her face with the back of her hand, she then grabbed hold of her backpack, tightening her grip as she ran up the steps of her home.

Stopping almost abruptly, she just about fell over when she thought she heard someone say her name. Looking around, she saw no one, until she looked up towards the trees that is. She almost didn't see him, his form was seemingly transparent as the black of his clothing only served to further hide him from her view.

The only thing that really allowed her to know that he was there was the frightening glare of his red eyes.

And it was directed at _her_.

_This is why I hate humans._ Hiei thought as he followed the chattering group of girls. The first two voices grating on his all ready annoyed nerves. _Fuckin' figures... I get sent on a mission to this woman, a_ human_ no less._

He listened with half of his attention, only picking out the information he needed to know.  
_  
Kagome._

_Boyfriend._

_Jerk._ Well not exactly that, but it was noted either way.

Scowling, he continued to follow the object of his mission towards her home, recalling the instructions in his mind.

_You are to find a young woman, she will be in her middle teens. She has long, almost wavy black hair just past her midback. Her eyes should be a strange bluish color and she is rather petite for a woman of her age. She has a healthy, pale complexion with a curvaceous figure. In the current year, she is surrounded by her family consisting of a grandfather, a mother, and a younger brother. Otherwise she would be surrounded by a group of three girls and at times a boy with chocolate brown hair._

_Her fate was not how it was supposed to be. Her destiny was somehow rewritten due to the effects of the wish she made 500 years ago and now no longer will she be destined to the white-haired hanyou named Inuyasha._

_Her past bravery and courageous actions towards the destruction of a then-threat called Naraku is now left unrewarded. She was the main cause for the surfacing of a new age of peace and prosperity for both the humans and the demons._

_She is very important to us. Her actions are distinguished as highly revered and we cannot allow this to be her finality.  
_  
_Your mission is to govern over her actions and find her a suitable other-_

Interrupted as another thought crossed his mind, he was otherwise known as a glorified matchmaker... he was made into a fuckin' _cupid_! He growled as he reached the ending details of his mission in his mind.

_-__her life mate so that the course of her destiny will be continued. __Her happiness ensued and her acts properly acknowledged. Her name is-  
_  
"Kagome Higurashi." He voiced.

* * *

OoooooooOoOHhh! Another story! Yes, this is my first YYH/IY crossover and I'm really not sure if it's all that good or even if its going to be good. I'll just keep trying, I did however get over my writer's block and this was the first thing that came to mind.

Do demons say Kami?

Should he actually flutter?!

Do you like it?!?

**Kankagekai** - Separation from the Physical World (actually its two words I put together since I'm a noob when it comes to japanese words, I'm sorry if this word isn't real but my head can only remember certain words! .)

**Kanka **- Separation from the World

**Gekai** - Physical World

BTW!

I am not entirely sure that this would be a story... a series of interconnected one shots? A series of interconnected TWO-shots? or just one big pile of awesomeness? Lol jk :) give me some pointers or tips too, I'm a struggling writer wanna-be!

A VOTING HAS NOW BEEN STARTED: PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR VOTES!  
Pairings! Yay!

Kagome/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome/Youko

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/?? (Suggestions accepted)

I all ready know the final pairing for this story, I'm asking you guys to vote on who should she be paired with first. Meaning who you guys want to see her paired with first on the next chapter! (The one with the most votes will be the following chapter)

Please vote!  
Oh, and please review!


End file.
